lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Songs by Chart Constant
This page lists all songs in order of their chart constant. For more information on what a chart constant is, please see Potential. Essentially, it's an internal value that factors into how much a song affects your Potential and how many Steps you gain from it in World Mode. They are presumably based on the development team's perception of song difficulty, but as these values are hidden, they may not be. The "method used" column is used on the Japanese wiki to indicate which of two derivation methods was used to calculate the constant. More information can be found at the JP wiki. A translation of these methods follows after the song lists. Past Present Future Deriving a Chart Constant There are two methods currently in-use for deriving chart constants. Fresh History (choka method) This method searches for a chart constant by using the fact that at 9,500,000 score, your chart potential is equal to your chart constant. First, make a new account. Play the same chart 3 times in a row and try to get as close to 9,500,000 as you can on each of them. The potential calculation looks like this: P = (Total of recent entries chart potential + Total of best entries chart potential) / 40 By this method, if the chart potential is the same as the chart constant, you'll have 3 songs in recent entries and 1 in best entries, which gives you: P = (Chart constant x3 + Chart constant x1) / 40 = Chart constant / 10 In other words, playing the chart three times (and getting close to 9.5 million) will give you a Potential that is 10 times the chart constant for that chart. In order to get accurate values, you need to do this on a new account, where both the recent entries and best entries are empty. However, if you use an older account and manipulate it so that your recent entries are empty (by playing thirty short songs in a row and not doing anything), you can still derive an approximate chart constant, though it's a little wacky. In that case, you'll need to do at least 4 plays. Example: Chart Dandelion FTR Recent Entries (can have multiples of same chart) Trial 1: 9,501,391 Trial 2: 9,501,390 Trial 3: 9,501,385 Best Entries (cannot have multiples of same chart) Trial 1: 9,501,391 Potential Trial 1: 0.43 (+0.43) Trial 2: 0.64 (+0.21) Trial 3: 0.86 (+0.22) With the play results above, the chart constant would be 10 times your potential, or 8.6. World Mode Steps (robert method) This method searches for chart constant using the relationship between World Mode score and STEP count. With your rank at AA or less and your STEP count at more than 2.5, if you use the score and step count, you can find the chart constant with the following formula: CC = (9,500,000 - (Score - ((Step-2.5) / 0.004473062)^2)) / 300,000 However, STEP counts are imprecise, so you can't get a precise chart constant like this. Instead, we'll use a Level 20 Tairitsu (GL) to find the error margin for the STEP count, then calculate a chart's constant from the maximum and minimum STEP counts: Minimum Value = max(PartnerIncludedStep / 2.04, Step) Maximum Value = min((PartnerIncludedStep+0.1) / 2.04, Step + 0.1) Using level 20 Tairitsu (GL) is to narrow down the error margin as much as possible with her high STEP stat, and because there's no proof that a partner's stat when they're not max level is an integer value at all. Please note that EX rating and higher uses a different formula that is still unknown. If you're going to use this method, get a AA or lower. * Example Chart carmine:scythe FTR Score: 9,562,787 (AA) STEP: 10.1 STEP with Partner Effect: 20.7 Minimum: max(20.7/2.04, 10.1) = 10.147 Maximum: min((20.7+0.1)/2.04, 10.1+0.1) = 10.196 Chart constant derived from minimum: 9.524490036 Chart constant derived from maximum: 9.649682062 One decimal point rounded: 9.6 Therefore, carmine:scythe FTR has a chart constant of 9.6. Category:Song Lists